The present invention generally relates to managing an e-mail response, and more particularly to managing an e-mail response based on the e-mail domains of recipients.
In general, an e-mail address may include a local part and a domain part, which are separated by an “@” symbol. For example, in the following e-mail address, “Consultant1_LastName1@company.com,” “Consultant1_LastName1” is the local part and “company.com” is the domain part (also known as the domain name). An e-mail message sent to an e-mail address may be directed to a location, e.g., a mailbox, on an e-mail server associated with the e-mail address. A user associated with the e-mail address may access the e-mail message by, e.g., retrieving the message from the e-mail server with an e-mail application that may be on the user's device, e.g., the user's computer.
An e-mail message may be sent to multiple recipients or addressees. A recipient may respond to the e-mail message in a variety of ways including by replying to the sender of the e-mail, replying to all recipients and the sender, replying to less than all recipients and the sender, replying to all recipients and the sender and including other recipients, and forwarding to other recipients. Certain ways of responding to an e-mail message are automated in the sense that the addressee fields in a graphical user interface (GUI) may be auto-populated based on the type of response. For example, a “Reply to sender” command may auto-populate an addressee field with the sender's e-mail address, and a “Reply to all” command may auto-populate an addressee field with the sender's e-mail address and the e-mail addresses of all the recipients of the initial e-mail message. Other ways of responding to the e-mail message may require manual insertion and/or deletion of e-mail addresses.